1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demands have increased for a printed circuit board being loaded with a number of passive components and multi-layered high density packages, spurred by trends towards providing electronic equipments in thinner and smaller shape.
A printed circuit board may connect or support electronic devices according to a type of circuit deigns desired by a designer. As passive components and packages loaded on the printed circuit board are increasing, there will be more heat generated, and electricity will be consumed more. Thus, a quality of a printed circuit board may decrease. Therefore, there is a great demand for manufacturing of functional printed circuit boards being able to transfer heat to air flowing through heat sinks.
According to the related art, methods of attachment for heat sinks to a printed circuit board, such as prepreg, electrical conductive adhesives and nonconductive resins, are used to connect metal heat sinks to heat releasing devices.
However, a basic component of materials used for attachment mentioned above is mainly made of polymers, so that the heat transfer to the heat sinks may not be efficient enough.